(1) Field of the Invention.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to drive adapters and more particularly pertains to a new drive adapter for converting a male-female windmill drive coupling to a male-male windmill drive coupling.